Sanderson "Ghost" Victor
"Conroy and Jackson '''trusted' you,i thought i could too.So why,in bloody hell,does the Frizix know you?"'' — Victor, questioning Toni after Conroy and Jackson's sacrifice. Sanderson "Ghost" Victor is a Task Force member and a student in Redfountain. He's one of the main protagonist in Task Force(series) and a major character in Prettix Club along with the Task Force. He's the incarnation of Joseph in Chronicles of Evillious. Description "Task Force injects Magix City with an overdose of guns, glitz, and grime. As for Victor Sanderson, part-time hoodlum and full-time assistant to legendary Don Jackson Johnson, He've to struggle with the competing loyalties of family and friends, and with the uncertainty about who is real and who is fake in a world in which everyone has a price." Biography Childhood life Vic started at a normal boy,a normal life just like everyone in the Magix Dimension,but life changed after Vic is 6 years old,Vic's mom not like her old self anymore,always mad and angry at him,treated him like an criminal,shout at him all day,he had a really bad childhood,he don't have much friend neither,they always treated him like a freak,he decided to be strong and not letting anyone mess with him,not anymore.And with the help of Conroy,he begin his criminal life. Criminal life Vic joined Brothers Blood - a small gang,a part of Moon On Wei gang led by Jackson,Jackson trained Vic very hard to make Vic an unbeatable man and to help him to have revenge on those who teased him when he was a kid,later Jackson success make Vic invulnerable to many thing,even bullet is hard to get through his skin,he is the strongest in the Brother Blood,and then Conroy teached Vic kungfu,how to use firearms,ect...make him a real gangster.After training,he and Conroy are sended to get back all the lost statues for Jackson,Vic eventually find out who steal them and get all statues back in less then 10 minutes,he became a made man,the right hand man of Jackson.He nicknamed Ghost 'cause of his ability to use shadow to cover him and his high stat in stealth mission.At this time,he also work in the family Computer shop as an engineer to help the family. Early life and Redfountain His mom,banned him from Magix City,she said that place is too dangerous,took his freedom,his house is now like a prison,he sometime break out to hang out with Conroy and Jackson,he about to interested in military stuff,he decided to be a Ranger,like his father and want to study at Redfountain but his mom doesn't want him to study in Redfountain,then his mom married another man,and that man support him to study at Redfountain and be a Ranger,after his mom find out 'bout that,she said if he go to Redfountain she going ban him from this house,and he will never return,whch he agreed and he leaved the house in midnight and find Conroy. Conroy let Vic live in his old house.Vic invited him and Jackson if they want to join Redfountain but they said they'll think 'bout it.Then he signed up for Redfoundtain and wait 'till summer over. Series Coming soon... Appearance Civilian He usually wear a T-shirt,a black jacket and a green kaki Gangmember He wear a shirt,a silver dogtag,and a pair of baggy jeans Combat Uniform Unlike other Redfountain student,he wear different combat suit,he had different set of clothes for different type of mission and class,but usually,he wear a desert camoflag combat suit,a regular body armour,a pair of fingerless gloves and knee protection equipment Redfountain He wear they same suit as the other,but he ripped off the hand and the cape. Demon form He got 2 scar on both of his eyes, purple stripes appear below his eyes,he nails turn into claws,2 wolf's ears appear on his head,replace human's ears,his hair become longer,his teeths become sharper,his power is roughly doubled.Red eyes.He thinner in his demon form. Powes and Abilities Vic is from Wolfloft,and he being the Wolf's leader,he have the power to summon wolfs,after collected 7 Magical Runes,he have enough power to control the Thunder Claw and Lightweight.And later on after his father dead,is father - Mr Montana give him the Tessaiga - a magical blade make out of his demon form teeth.With Tessaiga he earned more power,he can beat the Trix without the help of anyone after he earned Tessaiga. During the series, Vic studied both magics and combat,he know alot about of combat tatics and magics,spells,ect... He is also the fastest and toughest soldier in Magic Dimension because he have wolf's power,he can run fast like a wolf, demon regeneration power,superhuman endurance power and with the help of magics too, so he doesn’t need to use his Blink spell. He’s not the most powerful wizard but his power can beat a powerful wizard,and his power only use for good faith,not doing bad stuff, and his attacks is quite strong,when he use brutal force,the target can only die,the target can't survial if he rage of use brutal force .He quite good at sports,he consider to be the sacrifice one in the Task Force,sometimes a bit sucidal,a shield for the hole team to take cover. He went to many planets in Magic Dimension,he know much about magics and himself more. His power is also being involved with Kaga - The acient Wolf's leader,creator of Thunder Claw.He the last human to have wolf's power inside his blood,so he hold a very danger power,an explaination why his attacks are so dangerous.When his life is as risk,or some special stituation,he will become a wolf demon,he became a dangerous demon,don't remember anything,will attack his friend,if they annoy him in his demon form,only a song can cure him,make him a human again. Attacks and Spells Demon form *Blades of Blood: He can harden his own blood and, like a bladed projectile, throw it at his enemies. *Regeneration: He can regenerate his power and body after he wounded,this also can be use in hman form *Iron Claw: He use his claw to kill the enemies,this is one of his brutal force. *Wind Scar: He use this spell to create a powerful line of wind to attack the enemy *Thunder Claw: is Vic's weapon which he recieved from his ancestors. It is a powerful heirloom of the Wolf Clan. It creates energy blasts that can beat 100 beast with only 1 slash. The Thunder Claw has literally became a part of Vic *Black Strike: It a punch that can push the enemies mile away after Vic hit them *Immunity: He immune with poison,acid,gas,ect.... when he in his demon form *Super Strength: Vic have demonic's power when he in his demon form,this alos can be use in his human form. *Super Speed: Vic have wolf's speed when he in his demon form. *Senses: He have super senses in his demon form. *Super Endurance and Stamina: He have a super stamina and capable taking alot of damage and pains,this also can be use in his human form. Human form With Tessaiga *Electric Hurricane: Create a hurricane that can absorb the enemy attack and combine with the hurricane to attack the enemy.Tessaiga's blade turn to yellow when he use this attack. *Barrier Destroyer: Can destroy barrier,Tessagai turn to purple when he do this *Diamond Spears Blast: 1 slash can create a hundred of diamon spears to attack the enemies.Tessaiga's blade turn to blue when he use this attack *Fire Sword: His sword have fire around the blade of the sword,make Tessaigai more powerful. *Absorb Power: He can absorb power from fallen enemies to his sword.Tessaiga's turn to gray when he use this attack *Thunder Strike: He combine Thunder Claw and Tessagai power together to create Thunder Strike. *Path to Hell: 1 slash can make the enemies go to hell,this is one of Vic brutal power. *Black Blades: 1 slash alot of hell blades will appear to attack the enemies. *Human Barrier: Tessaiga can protect human. *Blade of Justice: It cut the evil soul inside a demon. *Sword Pressure: It use the air of the blade to kill the enemies,this is one of his brutal force. Spells *Blink: Can teleport to a place near where he he standing *Animals Power: He can summon the power of Lion,Eagle and Wolf to help in combat *Poison Hand: His hand create a toxic barrier around his hand,if the enemies touch him,they will die,this is one of Vic brutal force. *Electric Whip: He create a electric whip out of his finger to hit the enemies. *Dragon Blast: It create a Electric Dragon when he waving his hand to the sky ,and then who he pointed the finger at,the dragon will come to kill that person,it one of his brutal force. *Dance in Shadow: Make the enemies blind,then he attack them. *Phoenix Arrow: Weaken the enemies power. *Lion Fang: It like Iron Fang,but this time in human form. *Fire Balls: When he throw a ball at the enemies,the ball mutiplied and became fire balls. *Walk on Water.This make him can walk of water. *Shark Blade: This help him to breath an attack like a shark underwater. *Dead Eye: He use his mind to make the time slow,then he mark his target with his sidearm,then he shoot. *Cyclone Kick: It a powerful kick that have effect like Black Strike. *Shark Staff: Like many wizards,he have a magical staff,this staff help him work underwater like a shark. *Pack a Punch: It a punch that can shock the enemies Personality Vic is extremely rude in the begining, when he want something, he'll have that thing, even if the Army blocking his goals. He occasionally will give his victims a chance to redeem themselves. Vic displays genuine remorse for having to waste fellow Task Force and Brothers Blood members Toni and Big Devil, who he considered close friends. Vic holds a deep seated loyalty towards Brothers Blood and the Task Force, as seen in his reaction to the resentful attitude of his friends and siblings early on. He is very easy to irritate. When he is angry, Toni is capable of practicing extremely violent acts, but he also seems to feel remorseful at times. Vic seems to be very loyal to his bosses. Vic is very protective of his family and loved ones. He is withdrawn among strangers, and shows a softer side with love interests. He has an explosive temper when he is betrayed, manipulated, or his loyalty is questioned, but he is also quick to help the defenseless and unfortunate, even those he merely meets in passing. Vic has a certain degree of pity for other people, even random strangers, and feels obliged to help others who cannot help themselves. His profile characterized him as "abnormally stubborn," adding that "he never gives up". Relationship(s) With Conroy Conroy is the only guy who know and understand Vic feeling.At one point,Conroy saved Vic life with a pistol.After Conroy M.I.A,he kept Conroy pistol,and obsess over '''every single '''scratch.He also sad after lost him,he promised that one day,he'll come back to find him. Demon When his life is as risk or something special happend,he will turn into a wolf's demon,he will do dog like actions he will sometimes get down on his hands and knees with his nose to the ground, much like how a real dog does. It usually attracts too much attention, though Vic usually doesn't care because his mind is on other things. He will also sometimes sit down and scratch his ears with his feet.Being a wolf demon, he does growl from time to time. He usually does this when he's angry, annoyed, or frustrated. Vic's ears feel the same as five uncooked Chinese dumpling shells atop one another,his nose is always set to damp. When he catches a cold it dries out just like a real dog. Trivia *He have alot of tattoos on his body,but no one know it except Conroy and Jackson *He is the only gangmember to be a member of Task Force *He prefer to be called Ghost,but only a true friend and someone special allowed to call him Victor. *He learned many type of martial art. *Vic appearance based on Claude Speed - the protagonist of Grand Theft Auto III *He had a secret armory,a place where his put best weapons from all Magic Dimesion. *He can cook really good,and he the only Task Force member to know how to cook,this sometimes saved the team from Redfountain bad meals! *He the only Task Force member to use bad words(sometimes) *He know many langs from Earth like Vietnamese, Japanese, English, Russian, Arabic, Italian, Brazilian Portuguese, Franglais, Español, Esperanto. *He can rap quite well but he don't like street and gangsta rap much... *He a hanyo - Half Demon *He love cartoons,and love to do children actions. *He is the first protagonist to die and reborn after died. *His planet's name sounds similar to Zen - Harry's home planet *He inspired by multiple sources: **Vic Vance, Carl Johnson and Claude Speed from Grand Theft Auto series **Roach and Ghost from Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2 **Inuyasha and Seshomaru from Inuyasha *Conroy and Jackson mentioned that Vic's body is mixed with Titanium Category:Iamnoone Category:Male Characters Category:Specialists Category:Characters Category:Prettix Club Category:Prettix Club Season 1 Category:Task Force Category:Task Force(series)